The Outer Limits
by KazeKikotsu
Summary: Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Morning mom." Amanda said as she came into the kitchen one morning.  
  
"Morning." Amanda's mother replied, "Did you study last night … or did you gossip all night instead?"  
  
"Mom stop worrying so much, we studied last night." Amanda said.  
  
"Well gotta jet now. Bye, Love ya!" Amanda said as she grabbed her lunch and bag and ran out the door.  
  
**KNOCK! KNOCK!**  
  
"Who is it?" and voice called from inside.  
  
"It's me, Amanda, I'm here to pick up Stacey…" Amanda replied to the voice.  
  
"OH! Amanda! Please come in…" A woman said as she opened the door, it was Stacey's Mother, "Stacey will be down soon."  
  
"Hey Amanda!" Stacey exploded with energy running down the stairs, "Is Susan here? SUSAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"No Stacey, " Amanda explained, "We need to go get her still. /She's so full of energy every morning and she's so odd… but I guess that's why she's Susan and I's friend/ Ready?"  
  
"YEA! Let's go get Susan!" Stacey yelled pulling Amanda out the door.  
  
"WHA!" Amanda yelped, "Slow down Stacey!"  
  
"Oh yea! I almost forgot to tell you!" Stacey stated, "I've got a boyfriend!"  
  
"/Does she have to rub it in/" Amanda thought.  
  
"Amanda…" Stacey asked, "Are you ok? HELLO! Anyone home?"  
  
"Wha?" Amanda was confused, "Yea, I'm here…"  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot you don't have a boyfriend…" Stacey got a little serious.  
  
"That's ok." Amanda said with a little smile, "How about we get Susan now?"  
  
"Okay!" Stacey was back to her hyper self again, "HERE WE COME SUSAN!"  
  
"/How do I put up with her?/" Amanda thought.  
  
"/I can't believe that I was so stupid, I knew that Amanda didn't have a boyfriend. Why did I go and do that? /" Stacey yelled at herself in her thoughts.   
  
**DING… DONG!**  
  
"Oh, hey Amanda." Susan's mother answered the door.  
  
"HEY! I'm here too!" Stacey yelled trying to get noticed.  
  
"Sorry Stacey, I didn't see you behind there." Susan's mother apologized.  
  
"MOM! Let them in already!" Susan yelled from inside.  
  
"HEY SUSAN!" Stacey yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP STACEY!" Susan yelled back.  
  
"OK!" Stacey yelled down.  
  
"SUSAN HURRY UP!" Susan's mom yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" Susan yelled back.  
  
When Susan finally came down she was dressed in the usual. It actually was the only thing you were allowed to wear to Crosswinds High. Our uniform, which included a long blue skirt, white long sleeve or short sleeve shirt with a red bow in the front, and had to wear black shoes. The only day we are allowed to wear something else is on the last Friday of every month.  
  
"Ready now Susan?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I'm as ready as I'm gonna get." Susan replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Susan!" Stacey yelled.  
  
"What do you want Stacey?" Susan asked.  
  
"I've got a boyfriend!" Stacey sang.  
  
"So what's his name? Not that I care." Susan teased back.  
  
"His name is Tommy! He's so cute! You should see him!" Stacey boasted.  
  
"Really…?" Susan questioned, "What's your point? I've got one too!"  
  
"Hey, Amanda why don't have a guy?" Susan questioned Amanda.  
  
"WHAT? Why are you asking me!"  
  
"Cause I want to know!" Susan said with an annoying tone.  
  
"I don't know… I guess it's because…" Amanda stared to say.  
  
"You guess it because of what? Susan persisted.  
  
"I guess it because I always getting into a fight so all the boys fear me…" Amanda explained quite fast.  
  
"Well, here's and idea… STOP FIGHTING!" Susan yelled.  
  
Unfortunately Amanda, even though she had a very straight face all the time, being teased was her weak point, and with Susan laughing and Stacey bragging about her boyfriend. Amanda turned towards the school and started to run.  
  
"/I don't understand… why can't I have a boyfriend? It's just not fair! Stacey is YOUNGER then I am, and she's got a guy, why can't I get a boyfriend! But then again, I guess age doesn't matter. Am I really like that? Is the reason why because I fight all the time? /" Amanda thought.  
  
  
**At School**  
  
When Amanda got to the front doors of the school she went straight to her locker without stopping.  
  
"Right 10, left 26, right 12, ok, lets here, what books do I need?" Amanda wondered.  
  
SLAM!  
  
"Wha!" Amanda jumped.  
  
"Oh, sorry…" a guy next to Amanda's locker said rubbing the back of his head as a sweat drop appeared on the side of his head, "I have a habit of slamming things."  
  
"/Wow…/" Amanda thought, "/He's hot /"  
  
"Hello?" the boy questioned waving his hand in front of her face, "Anyone home?"  
  
"Wha?" Amanda snapped back to reality, "huh?"  
  
"Hey, you're kinda cute, what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Um … yea, my name … is uh … Amanda, Amanda Nictoka. You are?"  
  
"The names Carlos. I'm an exchange student from South America." Carlos explained, "So what homeroom ya in?"  
  
"Um … 216…" Amanda replied.  
  
"Anyway!" Amanda said giggling, "So, what homeroom are you in?"  
  
"216 too!" Carlos answered.  
  
"COOL!" Amanda said, "Lets go before we're late for homeroom."  
  
"Amanda!" a boy's voice echoed loudly in the empty halls.  
  
"Hum…" Amanda turned, "What do you want Ted?"  
  
"What do think your doing with that outcast!" Ted demanded.  
  
"Excuse me?" Amanda asked, "Who gave you permission to tell me who I'm supposed to walk and talk with?"  
  
"ME!" Ted yelled, "Amanda, I have feelings for you that now OUTCAST could ever show!"  
  
"Get lost Ted!" Amanda yelled, "When I would date you, would be when Hell freezes over!"  
  
"Amanda…" Carlos whispered, "Who is that?"  
  
"That's Ted Stiles, the only kid in this school without a brain!" Amanda whispered back.  
  
"Amanda get away from that OUTCAST!"  
  
"Alright that's it!" Amanda yelled, "If you call him an outcast on more time…"  
  
"Outcast!" Ted yelled, "What ya gonna do about it?"  
  
"THAT'S IT! You are SO DEAD!" Amanda yelled tossing her books to the floor.  
  
"Oh, what ya gonna do?" Ted harassed, "I'm so scared… Somebody save me…"  
  
"You won't be smiling after this!" Amanda said with an evil smile.   
  
  
*Gasp*  
  
"Humph…" Amanda laughed.  
  
"You…" Ted stuttered.  
  
"Amanda you just…" Carlos started.  
  
"He deserved it! How dare he call you an outcast!" Amanda interrupted Carlos.  
"Well, Amanda violence never solves anything…" Carlos explained.  
  
"Now I even got new students giving me the stupid 'violence doesn't solve anything' speech!" Amanda picked up her books and stormed off to homeroom.  
  
"Amanda wait!" Carlos yelled, "I don't know where my homeroom is!"  
  
"Bitch…" Ted said knowing Amanda was too far to hear, "Just you wait, one day you'll be mine…all mine!"  
  
  
In homeroom Amanda apologized to Carlos for freaking out like she did. When Mr. Hundly introduced Amanda's homeroom to Carlos. Mr. Hundly asked who wanted to show him around the school and made sure he got to his classes on time. Immediately all the girls raised their hands with a few of the popular guys. Amanda's hand was the highest, and the first to go up. There were maybe 3 girls who didn't raise their hands; those few were Susan, Tracy, and Nicole. Susan could tell Amanda liked Carlos.  
  
As the day went on Carlos and Amanda became very good friends. They had planned to see a movie that Friday.  
  
  
**After School**  
"AMANDA!" Someone yelled.  
  
"What do you want Ted?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Why have become such good friends with that outcast Carlos?"   
  
Amanda stopped walking and turned around and gave Ted an evil look.  
  
"You have called him an outcast for the last time Ted!" Amanda screamed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ted asked confused.  
  
"I mean YOU'RE DEAD!" Amanda yelled as she attacked Ted.  
  
"WHA!" Ted yelled as he dodged out of the way.  
  
"STAND STILL!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"SO I CAN KILL YOU!"  
  
"NO WAY!" Ted yelled, "I'm smarter then that! I'm outta here!"  
  
"Good!" Amanda yelled after Ted, "God, I'm sick of him…"  
  
"Hey Mel, isn't that Amanda Nictoka the fighting freak?" some girl whispered.  
  
"Yea, and you know what I don't get Sal?" a girl addressed as Mel whispered back.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"She's smart … pretty…so why does she have to start fights?"  
  
"That's a good question…"  
  
"No one understands!" Amanda whispered to herself, "No one knows what I go through everyday since I was 8…" Amanda looked up at a plane passing over her head in the sky, "Oh, Dad… I miss you so much…"  
  
Amanda quickly ran towards the park. She wanted to be alone. No one to bother her. She couldn't go home, not yet… she would never get left alone at home. Amanda just wanted to cry, but she promised herself that she would never cry again. She had cried herself out at her father's funeral so long ago.  
  
"Will my life ever be right again?" Amanda asked herself sitting down under the big oak tree, "No… nothing will ever bring my father back…not even a miracle. It's been what… 8 years that he's been dead? … Oh dad… I only wish I could have gotten to say good-bye…" 


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda, still leaning against the oak tree, got up and was about to leave the park when all the sudden she heard a scream.  
  
"AAAHHH!" MONSTER!" a man ran by Amanda. So did a lot of other people.  
  
"Huh? Monster?" Amanda ran to see this monster for herself.  
  
"Your energy is mine!" this hairy, green, five-armed monster was holding onto a young girl. Amanda was about to scream but she stopped herself so the monster wouldn't notice her.  
  
/"What can i do?"/ Amanda looked around for some sort of weapon. /"HA! A stick!"/  
  
"You! Let her go!" Amanda said, stick ready.  
  
"Huh? Oh, my next victim!" the girl was dropped and the thing came after her.  
  
"Uh oh! Ah!" Amanda ran.  
  
"Don't be afraid... I just want your energy!"  
  
"My energy? Oh well that's a relief... NOT!" Amanda ran on but the monster stopped. It was wheezing and breathing heavily.  
  
"I have to go to the gym..." the monster groaned.  
  
"You have got to be kidding!"  
  
"Well, I'm not!"  
  
"Geez... wait! I have a stick... enemy is weak... why don't I attack! AHHHHHH!" Amanda started to charge.  
  
"Pathetic...humph...human... pant...girl!" Amanda was about to land her blow when the monster smacked her with all five arms.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!................OW!" Amanda flew in the air and landed in some bushes.  
  
"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you." a little black kitty strolled up to Amanda with a black stick thingy in mouth.  
  
"Monsters? Talking cats! Now I've seen everything!"  
  
"Not everything, but soon you will. Now lets get to work!"  
  
"Work? ME? HA!"  
  
"SHUT UP! Take this stick, and say 'Galaxy Power'!"  
  
"I can't, you told me to shut up so I can't say Galaxy Power."  
  
"Just do as i say!" The cat yelled.  
  
"Fine, fine." Amanda took the stick, "I can't believe I'm taking orders form a cat!"  
  
"Just do it already!"  
  
"Fine! Galaxy Power!" Black surrounded Amanda, and transformed her into a sailor scout.  
  
"Majorly cool! Black is so my color!"  
  
"Now attack that monster."  
  
"Okay pushy cat!" Galaxy ran to the freak accident monster.  
  
"Hey fivey! Over here!"  
  
"Who are you?" the monster snarled.  
  
"I am Sailor Galaxy. Protector of Justice! A trasher of monsters like you!"  
  
"Yeah, right. And I'm the Queen of England!"  
  
"Really? Hi Queen! Let's have tea and scones sometime!"  
  
"Ha Ha! Very funny! NOT!"  
  
"You know what? I don't like your attitude. So I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you!"  
  
"Oh, and how's that?"  
  
"Like this... Galaxy Tornado!" Galaxy crossed her arms than threw a growing tornado at the creature. It was sucked up, flew in the air and landed on the ground and disappeared.  
  
"Wow, power trip!" Galaxy was so proud.  
  
"Good job." the kitty came out and greeted Galaxy.  
  
"Thanks. Who are you?" Galaxy asked.  
  
"Your guardian cat Midnight, to you Sailor Galaxy."  
  
"Finally my own cat!"  
  
"Oh god I got stuck with a psycho partner..."  
  
"YEP!"  
  
  
**At That Same Time**  
  
"Run in the park." Susan ran trough the park, "Beautiful weather! Nothing better... well maybe if there was..."  
  
"Alien, Monster, whatever it is, RUN!" a Highschooler Susan knew yelled running by.  
  
"Really? I've gotta see this!" Susan ran in the direction where the guy was running from.  
  
"Holy Crap! What the heck is that!"  
  
A bright pink, lizard mutant had a boy up a tree.  
  
"ROAR-GRR-ENERGY!" the lizard screeched.  
  
"Crap!" Susan yelled.  
  
"Huh? OH! New Prey!" The Lizard abandoned the tree and walked toward Susan.  
  
"Now I've done it!" Susan screamed and ran, but the lizard was faster so her caught up with her.  
  
"Argh!" The thing talked Susan, picked her up by her shirt and flung her into a tree.  
  
"Ah Ahhhhh!" Susan got stuck in a mess of branches and leaves, "Oh, ow, man, dude, not cool, that hurts."  
  
"How's the air up there?"  
  
"This is no time for jokes! Wait, who is that?" Susan looked down from the branches to see a gray cat with a stick in mouth.  
  
"Yea, okay. A talking cat. First bright pink monster-lizards and now a talking cat! As long as you're really not a neon freak you're okay by me."  
  
"Pish-posh, I'm gray." The cat leaped up to the branch were Susan sat, "Take this stick, and call out 'Universe Power'."  
  
"Okay... UNIVERSE POWER!" Purple beams covered Susan, transforming her into a sailor scout.  
  
"Majorly wicked cool!"  
  
"Now you're dressed, lets kick some butt!"  
  
"Not only do I get cool clothes, I can kick but? Sweet!"  
  
"Fine, swell, just destroy that lizard!"  
  
"Right away madam!" Universe jumped down from the tree where the lizard stood waiting.  
  
"Hey Pinky! Yea that's right! Over here!" Universe taunted.  
  
"Prey your energy will be mine!" the lizard ran toward Universe.  
  
"Pink is not your color!" The lizard was charging at Universe. When the monster got close enough to her, she stepped out of the way and it kept running into a tree.  
  
"Stupid lizard! Now you die!"  
  
"No! Let me live!"  
  
"Well…no, UNIVERSE STAR BOMB!" a solid star formed in her hand and she threw it at the pink creature.  
  
"There will be more!" and the lizard disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Yea, Yea, Yea, He, He, He, He He La, La, La, La! Oh yea, uh huh, I rule, I'm Cool!" Universe danced around in victory.  
  
"Stop that. There's plenty of time to celebrate later."  
  
"Kill joy!"  
  
"Okay, now lets get serious. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Harmony, you guardian cat."  
  
"Do I get to take you home?"  
  
"Sure, why mot. Hey I'm starving let's go to Rick Bonalds!"  
  
"Okay!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey!" Susan cheered as she meet up with Amanda and Stacey for school the next day.  
"Why are you so happy?" Amanda asked.  
"I don't know… I just am!" She gave a goofy grin. Even though Amanda didn't smile much, she gave a one to Susan. "Today is such a great day! I know, let's go to the mall!"  
"It's a great day and you want to go into a mall instead of being outside?" Amanda asked the smiling fool.  
"Yup!"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Me too." Stacey said.  
"Good!"  
  
* RING! *  
  
"Oh no! The school bell!" Stacey groaned as the three ran off towards school.  
  
* At the Mall *  
  
"Oh! Amanda look!"  
"Whaatt?" Amanda asked Susan in a very annoyed tone.  
"It's something cool! I'm serious this time." Susan called from a rack of CD's in the record store, in the mall.  
"You better be." Amanda threatened. She walked over to the girl. Susan waved a CD in front of her face. "Oh My God. It's the Three Lights CD!"  
"I told you it was good." Amanda took the CD and headed straight for the register. It's a good thing I found two."  
"Only two?" Stacey asked from behind Susan sadly.  
"Two for now. I'll start looking for another." Stacey beamed as Susan started her search for another CD by the Three Lights.  
"AHHHH!!" Another scream was heard from outside the store. /Negaverse./ Susan thought and quickly handed the copy of the CD that she intended to buy to Stacey.  
"Sorry Stac! I gotta pee! Be right back!" Susan ran out of the store to find somewhere to transform.  
"Where is she going?" Amanda asked as she came back with her newly bought CD.  
"She said she gotta pee." Another scream was heard from outside the store.  
"Oh! So do I! Sorry must have been that giant slurpy I got! Hold on, I'll be right back!" Amanda ran off to the closest bathroom to transform. She ran into a stall and closed the door.  
"Galaxy Power!" Ready for battle, Galaxy ran out into the court of the mall, but only to see Universe.  
The monster laughed at the fleeing people.   
"HAHAHA!! Surrender your energy to the Negaverse!" The purple creature laughed sinisterly at the crowd. Out of the people running he just picked up a person. "Ah, my first victim. Don't be so scared you should be honored! Your energy will serve a great deal of help to my Queen!" The monster opened his mouth and the boy screamed.  
"Hold it right there! As an agent of justice I command you to release that man!"  
"Huh?" the monster gave a puzzled look at the Senshi. "Ha ha ha! You and your friend here intend to stop me?"  
"Friend?" Now it was Universe's turn to give a puzzled look. She turned around and saw Galaxy.  
"Hello."  
"Who the hell are you?" Universe demanded.  
"Sailor Galaxy, of the Sailor Senshi. I'm here to help you beat this, err, thing."  
"No way! I saw him first! Go find your own negatrash!"  
"Hey I'm just trying to help! Why are you yelling at me?"  
"I'm not yelling!"  
"Yes you are!" The confused monster's head went back and forth between the bickering Senshi.  
"ENOUGH!!! Both of you shut up! It's doesn't matter who saw me first! I plan to kill both of you anyway!!" The monster snapped his fingers and very sharp spikes came out of his back. The thing curled up and started to roll towards Universe at a very unreal speed. Seconds later a scream came from Universe and she was sent flying. The monster uncurled and laughed.  
"Universe!" Galaxy yelled, "You know I'm staring to hate that laugh."  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
"This." Galaxy told him.  
"Space Balls Blaster!" Someone yelled the phrase and sudden the monster was being attacked by a wave of pink and blue balls. The monster scratched its head.  
"What was that?" The monster asked. Galaxy shrugged.  
"The Pretty Sailor Solider in Pink! Sailor Space!" The two looked up and saw Space. The monster cracked up laughing.  
"WAHOHAHA! You call your self a solider!? HAHA!" Space hung her head down in shame.  
"Jesus! Another one!?" Universe shook her head. She turned and looked at the monster rolling on floor with laughter. "Now is my chance." Universe glared evilly at the creature.  
"Galaxy Tornado!" Galaxy cried and sent the monster to its death.  
"No way in hell pretty girl! Star Bomb!" She threw a bomb at it. Both of the attacks combined blew up the monster.  
"Hey that was mine!" Galaxy protested.   
"No it was mine to begin with!" Universe fought back. This fight continued for awhile.  
"Would You Two Shut Up!!!" Space screamed at them.  
"Huh?" The two shut up and stared at the girl.  
"We're Sailor Senshi! We're supposed to work together!"  
"Ha, that's what you think! I got this covered. Next negaslime that shows up is mine. So don't even bother to come running." With that Universe turned and walked off.  
"Bitch." Galaxy cursed at her. Space nodded in agreement and walked over to Galaxy.  
"I'm Space." Space stuck her hand out in greeting.  
"Galaxy." She shook her hand.   
"So I guess we're in this together…unless you're with Universe on this issue."  
"No, I'm not like that."  
"Good. Hey I gotta go, I'm with some friends, but how about we meet up tomorrow?"  
"Sure. Hey, did you meet a talking cat?" Galaxy asked.  
"Yes." Space answered   
"Bring em' and show up at the park. We'll meet up at the old fountain?"  
"Right." Space jumped off and then sprinted away. /Jeez, I wonder where Amanda and Sue are./ Stacey walked into the ladies room to see if anyone was there.   
"Amanda? Sue…? Good." Space sighed as she changed back in to Stacey.  
"Space?" The cat asked as it came out of a stall.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you meet up with any sailors?"  
"Yeah... two of them. I'm meeting up with Galaxy tomorrow.  
"Okay, good."  
"Sparkle, you got to get out of here. I don't want someone to see you, ok?"  
"Ok." The cat jumped out of a near by window just as Susan and Amanda walked in.  
"Oh my god! Where were you two!? I was worried sick! The monster attacked and I came to find you but you weren't in the bathroom!"  
"I did head for the bathroom but I found this wimp passed out on the floor of a near by department." Amanda giggled.  
"Shut up. It's not funny. I got scared, ran off, and fainted."  
"Ha ha." Stacey laughed  
"Hey! It's not funny! Stop laughing!"  
"I'll try."  
"Well I think we're done. Let's blow this place!'  
"OK!" The three left the mall just as news reporters and the police showed up.   
When the three spilt up, Stacey went down the back road to her home. Suddenly she felt something-heavy drop on to her shoulder.  
"Hi Spark."  
"Hey." While walking Stacey started to think about what had happened. /When Amanda and Sue left, I saw the monster and ran to find them hoping they weren't hurt by that thing. When I got to the bathroom they weren't there like the said they would be and I met Spark. He showed me how to transform into Sailor Space. Who the hell are those two and why is Universe such a bitch? I can't believe I didn't even hurt that thing and Galaxy and Universe killed it. I'm a crappy sailor…/  
"Are you ok?" Spark asked looking at his companion's face.  
"No. Why did they kill it and I didn't even hurt it in the lest?"  
"Don't worry, as you do this more, you'll learn and soon you will become strong, just as much as those two." Stacey nodded believing his words. 


	4. Chapter 4

After school Amanda headed for the park as Galaxy. There she saw Space sitting there on the fountain.  
"Hello." Galaxy said.  
"Hi! I'm Stacey Keya, a.k.a. Sailor Space." Space de-transformed and there stood Stacey in her school uniform. "Well, that's what I would call one hell of an ice breaker."  
"Stacey Keya!" Galaxy yelled, "Your Sailor Space?!?"   
"Huh? Galaxy. What do you mean?"  
"Stacey it's me," Galaxy changed back into Galaxy. "Amanda."  
"No way your Galaxy!  
"Well, no way you're Space!" The girls hugged each other in happiness.  
"Wicked awesome, but only if…?"  
"If what?" Amanda asked  
"If Susan was one then it would totally wicked."   
"Yeah but I don't think Susan would ever be like that Universe!'  
"Yeah you're right."  
"So… where is the other sailor?" Sparkle asked.  
"Well… she...umm…well we don't exactly see eye to eye with her." Amanda said.  
"Well, your gonna have to, because you'll never be a full team or at full strength unless she's on your team!" Midnight stated.  
"Well that might take a while…." Stacey commented.  
"I'm not so sure… it felt like we had met her before."  
  
*Susan's House *  
  
"This is becoming very annoying." Amanda growled  
"Why?" Stacey asked.  
"Why you ask? Well I'm annoyed because I want to find who she is, and find out who she is now!"  
"Find who?" Susan asked as she walked into the room.  
"Oh, nobody…" Stacey answered.  
"Liar."  
"Thanks."  
"Anyway, moving on, let's go." Amanda said. The girls were going to the one-day carnival today.  
  
*At the Carnival *  
  
Susan wobbly walked off the 'Ring of Inferno'. She had rode it 23 times in a row.  
"You ok?" Amanda asked.  
"Yes... wah!" Susan cried. Amanda caught Susan before she almost fell over.  
"You do this every year! When are you going to learn?"  
"Probably never." Amanda sighed.  
"There's no hope for you I guess."  
"Yup. So where is Stacey?"  
"Oh, she's at the crane machines."  
"Trying to win the pink bear again?" Amanda nodded her head. "Figures."  
"Hey Stacey."  
"Hi. Did ya throw up this time?"  
"Shut up." Susan punched Stacey.  
"Ow."  
"You to are so nice to each other aren't you?"  
"Nope!" The two said in union.   
The three stared to head toward the soda vender when suddenly a giant monster jump from the top of the Ferris Wheel, growled, and threw a tray of cotton candy at people.  
"Mowahahaha!! Give me your energy!"  
/Negaverse. / All three of the girls thought. Amanda and Stacey ran off in one direction and Susan in the other.  
"Galaxy power!"  
"Space Power!" The girls cried from behind the whack-a-gopher game.  
"Universe power!' Susan yelled from behind the long line of stalls. As soon as she was finished transforming she ran out and up to the monster.  
"Hey! I was having a perfectly good time with my friends until you ruined it all! Prepare for your death! Universe Star Bo… " Suddenly she was cut off by two girls.  
"I am Sailor Galaxy!"  
"And I am Sailor Space! We are here to defeat you cotton candy destroyer!"  
"Uh hello? I told you I got this covered, if you want to play, go find your own Negaslime!"  
"Huh? Oh it's you! Didn't see you there." Galaxy said.  
"I got things covered! Go play sailor scout somewhere else!' Universe yelled.  
"Make us!!!" Space yelled back. All the while the poor monster head went back and forth between the bickering Senshi. (see this fighting happens a lot)  
"Enough! Somebody fight me already!"  
"Fine, I will! Galaxy Tornado!!" The tornado swept toward the monster sending it to oblivion. Some of the wind went a stray and blew into the stand Universe was standing on.  
"Aaahhhhhh!!!" Universe cried.  
"Are you ok?" Galaxy asked as Universe slammed face first into the ground. On impact Universe fainted and the broach shined and she de-transformed into Susan.  
"Oh my god Galaxy! What did you do!?"  
"I didn't mean too, but you can't say she didn't deserve it."  
"Galaxy!"  
"But she did."  
"She's not Universe anymore. Now we can figure out who she really is!" Space started over to Universe and began to roll her over when Galaxy asked her not too.  
"Why not?"  
"If she wants us to know who she is it should be under her own terms, not by something I did." Space nodded.  
"Oh… owwwww… ok… who hit me? There gonna get it!" Susan slowly pushed herself up with her hands. Galaxy stared at the untranformed Universe.  
"SUSAN? NO WAY!"  
"Huh?" Susan stared at her in confusion until she finally she realized she wasn't Universe anymore.  
"Oh crap! Damn it! How the f*** did this happen?! Now they know who I am! AAHH man!" Susan cursed.  
"Umm…" She replied. Susan didn't wait; she sped of in the opposite direction.  
"Damn it! I knew she was to fast for her own good." Space said.  
"Well let's go find her." Galaxy de-transformed and went off to look for her.  
"Susan!! Come out you retard! It's Amanda!! Damn you!"  
"I can't believe you're her." Susan said from above.  
"Huh? Oh, hi up there." Amanda saw Susan sitting on a tree branch and jumped up to sit next to her.  
"Hi. Way did you run?"  
"I was scared."  
"So you gonna stop with this tough-guy act and join Stacey and I?"  
"Stacey?"  
"Yup."  
"Figures. She had terrible aim." Amanda giggled.  
"So are you?"  
"Maybe, just maybe." Amanda punched Susan.  
"Ow! Damn it, I liked it better when you weren't Galaxy." More laughter from her.  
"Then surrender!" Amanda commanded she started to tickle Susan.  
"AH! No! Please! AHHH!" Susan giggled. Thankfully, Amanda stopped before Susan fell out of the tree.  
"Gomen for being such a bitch. I was trying to do it all by myself."  
"It's okay. When I saw Universe was you, I understood."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothin."  
*Glare *  
"Gomen." Susan gave Amanda a hug. Finally Stacey found the two and looked up.  
"Hey you two none of that!" Stacey yelled at them. "Hey how the hell did you guys get up there!?! Damn it!" Stacey stood under the two giggling girls as she tried to jump up to the branch. 


	5. Chapter 5

At school the next day, as the three girls were walking to school, a crowd of people were running from the near by food store.   
"Damn it, and here I thought we wouldn't be late for school… for once." Amanda sighed.  
"We can just tell them we got tied up at the grocery in the monster attack." Susan replied  
"Okay, when I said tied up I didn't mean it literally!!!" Universe screamed, tied up side down by a monster spider's web.   
"EEWWW!! I hate spiders! Especial Negaverse ones!" Galaxy yelled.  
"Dude, this isn't cool. I'm getting a headache from the blood rush to my head." Space cried.  
"Ha ha ha." Something laughed from a far.  
"Let us go and fight me like a man, or spider, or whatever you are!" Galaxy challenged the beast.  
"YEAH! Let me down you bastard!" Universe started to curse.  
"Hey watch the language Universe! Little kids could be reading this!"  
"Well, what is a little kid doing reading a PG-13 story?!"  
"Good question. Well then go right ahead." Space nodded in approval.  
"So it's a fight you want Galaxy?" The monster asked from somewhere.  
"I hate it when people know my name! Let me go, NOW! Come out and fight me!"   
"Fine. Agreed. You will fight me and only you, unless you think that's unfair?"  
"No, that's fair. Just let me go!" Galaxy screamed.  
"Fine." The web disappeared. Galaxy landed on her back. "Ow." She groaned.  
"Ready to fight?"  
"Sure."  
"GALAXY LET US DOWN!!!" Universe screamed.  
"After I win."  
"Damn it, we'll never get down."  
"Hey! Have a little faith in me."  
"I'll try."  
"Just for that I'm never letting you down."  
"GO GALAXY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!!" Universe cheered really loud.  
"Better, I guess. I'll think about it now." Universe cursed under her breath. "Oh shut up."  
"Why don't you! Let's start this fight!" The half -spider, half -human growled.  
"Right, you're on!"  
"You're going down bitch." He laughed.  
"Hahahaha!!" Universe wiped the tears from her eyes. "He…aha… thinks he can…beat Galaxy in a fight? HAHAHAHAA!!" She was laughing so hard she shook the web. "Ok no more laughing, serious headache now…owww!" Galaxy couldn't help but laugh. "No, seriously it hurts."  
"Ok! Come on lets fight." Galaxy was letting the beast have the first hit. The Spider thing charged at her at full speed. It tried to punch her but Galaxy blocked it. The spider quickly swung its spider body (it's butt) at her causing her to be knocked a couple feet away. Galaxy pulled herself from a fallen display case of corn soup that she had knocked over.  
"Ok, see that hurt and when you hurt me, I have to hurt you. See that's just how it works." Galaxy charged at the beast, gave it a quick upper cut to the chin, quickly crossed her arms. A funnel of wind formed. "Galaxy Tornado!" The tornado swept up the Spider monster and disappeared.   
"I'd cheer but my head really hurts. Get me down please." Space cried. Galaxy took a knife from a near by display of cooking ware and cut them free.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"Welcome."  
"Galaxy thank you and everything but we have to get to school!" Universe said.  
"Oh shit!" The three went back to their normal selves and sprinted to school.  
  
"Thank god the teacher understood… I don't need another detention." Amanda sighed in relief.  
"Yeah really. How many now?"  
"15 I think…"  
"IT'S ONLY THE FIRST MAKING PERIOD!" Amanda shrugged.  
"So, where is Stacey?" Susan asked.  
"Oh, she's at school still. Work to make up." Amanda said.  
"Ok. So it's just us for now?" Susan asked.  
CRASH! A great explosion came from the school.  
"Well, not anymore." The two girls ran off towards the school, quickly transforming from behind a set of trees first.  
"Hey guys." Space greeted as the two ran up to her in the building.  
"Hi. So where's the monster?" Universe asked.   
"Upstairs. Come on." The Senshi hustled up the flight of stairs. When they got up there they saw the hairy monster holding up a boy, about the girls age, in a tux and cape, with a mask on.  
"What do you think girls? Should we save him?" Universe asked.  
"What the hell." Galaxy answered.  
"Can I do it? Please!?" Space begged.   
"Sure." The two nodded. Space took aim and started her attack.  
"Space Tiara!" She grabbed her tiara and threw it at the hairy being. The beast disappeared and the boy fell to the ground.  
"Hey, little boy this is no place for you to be." Universe told him.  
"Yeah, leave this to us." Galaxy nodded.  
"Thanks and all girls, but I was trying to help you." The girls started to laugh. "It's the tux, isn't it?"  
"No, no. Well ok that adds to it, but you trying to help us? We don't need any." Universe told him.  
"See, this is what I get for trying to be one of the good guys!"  
"So, you want to join us?" Galaxy asked.  
"Well, yeah?"  
"We'll give you a chance. If you can successfully save anyone of us from danger your in. Agreed?" The teenaged boy nodded.  
"Gaallaxyy!" Universe whined.  
"Let's give him a chance. Hey! What's your name?"  
"Galactic Knight."  
"Cool, but could you please lose the tux?"  
"Can't. It's part of my job." And with that the knight walked off.   
"So who do you think that guy was?" Susan asked.  
"I don't know! Why are you asking me!" Amanda said.  
"I thought he was kinda cute." Stacey smiled.  
"You already got a boyfriend!" Susan told her.  
"Oh no!"  
"What is it Amanda?" Susan asked.  
"Carlos! I'm supposed to meet him at the movies! Sorry guys, I gotta go!" Amanda grabbed her bag and ran off towards the Movie Theater.  
*Sigh*   
"So Stacey wanna go to the arcade?"  
"Sorry, can't. Going shopping with my mom."  
"Ok." Stacey picked up her bag and left. Five minutes later Susan checked to make sure she had her wallet and left, for the arcade. 


	6. Chapter 6

*Arcade *

"Ok, I have about 6 dollars… just enough." Susan started over towards the shooting games.

In about five minutes a crowd surrounded her. She had just gotten though 7 chapters of a new shooting game on about 2 dollars.

"Mowahahahaha. I am the sinister Videoar!!!!! In the name of the Negaverse I shall steal all your energy!!"

"Damn, and I just beat the 8th chapter." As the crowd dissolved in a panicky scream, she walked behind a row of pinball machines.

"Universe Power!" Universe strolled out from behind the machines. "Creature of the Negaverse I am here to… watch Galactic Knight steal my job." Galactic Knight smacked Videoar and punched it in the gut. The thing reeled back. 

"Come on, gimme your best shot!" Galactic taunted. Videoar swung it's arm, it stretched out slamming into Galactic. He flew back and crashed on top of one of the pinball machines Universe was standing next to.

"Galactic!" Universe ran over towards him. "Oh god, this is why you leave this up to us. Are you ok? Galactic?!"

"Hey, you sound worried." Galactic stirred and told her. She smiled ripped a piece of skirt off and wrapped the purple fabric around the bleeding gash in his gloved hand.

"I'm not, just don't scare me like that again. Now don't move, that glass will dig deeper if you do." Universe turned away from the injured boy. "Damn it, you Negaverse creeps never give up do you? Universe Star Bomb!" Universe threw the explosive at Videoar. With its long arm it smack it to the side and into a coin machine. A few seconds later, quarters were everywhere. Then as the arm swung back it hit Universe. She flew into the air, turned her body, and landed on her feet. Upon her landing she saw Galactic beating up the monster, kicking and punching it with everything he had. With a well place kick Videoar was sent to the floor of the arcade.

"Universe! Now!" Galactic limped out of the way and Universe charged up her attack.

"UNIVERSE STAR BOMB!" She threw the star bomb and destroyed the monster and an arcade machine he was laying next to. "Yatta!" 

"Good job." Galactic congratulated her then fainted.

"Galactic!?" She ran over to him and held his hand. "Galactic please wake up. If you can, de-transform. I know you may not trust me but… please." His face scrunched in annoyance.

"It's ok, I'm not going to die, it just hurts." 

"Well duh… you got glass in your thigh." Universe smiled at the boy.

"So am I in?" He asked.

"Yeah you're in. Who are you anyway?" Galactic removed his mask and smiled.

"Leon." Universe beamed and leaned down and kissed him.

"Thank god it's you. I was worried your girlfriend would be mad at you for me going to flirt with you."

"Susan?" She nodded and smiled. 

"Now," She said taking off Leon's hat and putting it on her head, "We better go tell the others. Hey do you wanna go to the movies by any chance?"

"Sure, but what about the glass?" He asked wincing.

"Just change back to your wonderful-self and you'll be ok." Universe got up, changed back into Susan, and extended a hand out to Galactic. He took it and got up. He changed back into Leon and glass just fell to the ground.

"Ha, that pretty cool." Susan nodded. She took his hand and walked out of the now trashed arcade. 

*** Movie Theatre ***

"Two tickets for 'Knocking on Heaven's Door' please." Carlos asked the ticket lady. She handed them over and Carlos paid her.

"Ok, since you bought the tickets, I'll pay for the snacks." Amanda told him.

"Ok." The pair walked to the growing line of snack buyer and waited.

"Previews suck." Amanda complained as the 10th advertisement came on to the big screen.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed. He grabbed a handful of popcorn but found the tub empty. "We're out of popcorn."

"You ate it all! I didn't even get any!"

"That's ok I'll get more. You get a free refills right?" Amanda nodded. Carlos grabbed the now empty tub and left to get more popcorn.

"Hurry up, get lots of butter on it and hurry up the movie might actually start soon." Amanda told him. Carlos started to laugh as he walked out the theatre.

Carlos patiently waited for the snack person to fill his tub of empty popcorn. 

"Lots of butter on that too, please." Subconsciously shuddered at the thought of popcorn without butter and salt. "Ew." He muttered out loud.

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you." He grabbed the precious tub of popcorn and head back towards the theatre.

"What?!" Carlos asked in shock as he sat back down next to Amanda. Advertisements stilled played on the screen. He plopped down on to his seat as Amanda grabbed the tub and started to munch on the popcorn. Suddenly the room got dark and the movie started to play.

"Excuse me, pardon me…well that's rude, excuse us." A girl said and another person said loudly coming in late.

"Don't you just hate people like that?" Carlos asked. Amanda nodded.

A half an hour into the movie someone started to throw popcorn at Carlos and Amanda. 

"Damn it, who would waste good popcorn." Carlos asked. Amanda turned around to see who was throwing the popcorn at the couple but she couldn't see anything in the dark theatre. She scowled and turned back to the movie. The main character started to say something when the screen suddenly had a huge tear though the middle.

"What the?" Someone sitting in the back asked. Their question was answered when a creature popped through the tear and laughed really evilly.

"Sorry folks movie's been cancelled. Hwahahaha!" It laughed and grabbed a couple of chairs and started to throw them at he innocent people in the crowd. 

/Sailor time, but what about Carlos? Shit. /

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Carlos grabbed Amanda's hand and ran out of the theatre with the rushing crowd while the monster laughed with joy still throwing things. People were pushing and shoving as the couple tried hard to stay together but they were torn away from each other.

"Amanda!" Carlos yelled when he got out the theatre room and watched the rest of the people run out while scanning for Amanda. Little did he know that she had run ahead and through the people, she was now safely hidden behind an advertisement for the latest movie.

"Galaxy Power!" Sailor Galaxy dashed from behind the cardboard display. She slowed down when she saw Carlos standing in front of the doorway, waiting for Amanda. 

/Damn. / Galaxy just shrugged and continued running right past Carlos and into the theatre. When she got in there she saw the monster and,

"Universe?" Galaxy asked.

"Hi!" Universe waved enthusiastically at the senshi. 

"Hi. Galactic too? How the hell did you guys get here so fast?" 

"Well," Galactic dodged a thrash can, "I meet up with Universe at the arcade and we need to see you and," He dodged a thing of popcorn, "she knew you'd be here so we came to watch the movie and see you afterwards." Galactic finally finished and started to throw things back at Negaverse Yoma. Universe stopped dodging the flying objects and jumped over towards Galaxy.

"So you and Galactic are on good terms now?" Galaxy asked Universe as they watched the little battle between him and the monster.

"Well see Galactic is Leon… abuni." Universe and Galaxy ducked and just barely were missed by a cup holder.

"No way."

"Yup."

"Uh, what if Carlos was a knight, drool." Universe laughed a little at that.

"That would be pretty interesting, now let's just beat this thing, even though this is getting pretty funny."

They watched Galactic and the monster for a few more seconds then Galaxy nodded a 'yes'.

"Galaxy Wind…"

"Universe Star…"

"Stop you evil villain! I was on a perfectly good date with a hot babe untill you ruined it! For popcorn and girl lovers everywhere I'll shall destroy you." The two sailors stopped their attack to look at the new arrival. 

"Oh dear god not another one." Universe whined.

"Who are you?" Galaxy asked.

"I am Aero Knight." The knight blushed a little when he realized there were girls watching him and how corny his speech must have sounded.

"Another knight? Good… help!" Galactic cried as the monster continued to throw things at him. Aero Knight ran to help Galactic. He pulled a dragger out from his sheath at his side at drove it into the yoma's side. It let out a painful cry. The two knights ran to the side as once again the two senshi prepared their attacks.

"Star Bomb!"

"Tornado!" The two combined attacks swooped the monster into the air and then exploded.

"Yatta!" The two girls cheered and struck a pose. The two knights walked back over towards the girls.

"So, who are you?" Universe asked, sitting down on one of the seats.

"Aero Knight. I said that earlier."

"No, not that name. Your real name." Universe told him. She grabbed a bucket of untouched popcorn and started to eat it while trying to make out what was happening on the screen.

"Well it's… hey! Why should I tell you? I don't even know your name." Aero said back. Galaxy sat down next to Universe and stole some of her popcorn.

"Okay fine." Universe got up, brushed off her skirt of fallen popcorn, and extended her hand. "I'm Susan Mayu." Aero shook her hand. 

"Your Susan Mayu? You're in my homeroom. I'm Carlos West." Universe starred in disbelief for a second than look at Galaxy.

"Damn Amanda. Who'd think we'd both get this lucky." 

"Amanda?" Aero asked Galaxy. Galaxy started to smile uncontrollably. Universe and Galactic smiled and sat down to watch the rest of the movie even though it had a giant tear though the center. The two soldiers went to the back of the theatre to talk while Space, Universe, and Galactic watched the movie while throwing popcorn at the screen. 

"So how long have you been Galaxy?" Aero asked, sitting down next to Galaxy.

"For about five days now."

"Only five?"

"What do you mean only?" Galaxy asked.

"Well, even before I came to Japan I was Aero."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been this way for about one year. Before I came here I had this feeling I just needed to come and it just do happens our schools was doing a foreign exchange. I've glad I came." Aero gave her a smile. Galaxy smiled back with a huge grin.

"Come on! Let's go! I think the cops are coming!" Susan yelled to them, running back from the entrance door. Aero and Galaxy quickly change back to their normal forms and joined Stacey, Leon, and Susan. The five quickly ran out of the theatre through the fire exit. 

"So, anybody want to go out to eat?" Leon asked.

"Nah, thanks anyway. We still have a date to finish don't we?" Carlos asked Amanda. She nodded in agreement. The two walked off holding hands.

"Aww. They make such a cute couple. I swear Amanda hasn't smiled that much since she beat Ted up. Remember that?" Susan said to Stacey.

"Yeah I remember that." Stacey started to laugh.

"Ok well I'm off to get something to eat." Leon told the two girls.

"Hey we'll join you!" Stacey and Susan said together. Susan linked her arm in one of Leon's arm and Stacey in the other one.

"By the way Stacey, when the hell did you show up? You kinda appeared from nowhere." Susan asked.

"Ah… that is my secret." Stacey said.

"You don't know do you?" Leon asked.

"Nope. One of the authors screwed up on this part."

"Cool." Susan shrugged and the three kept walking to get food.

A note from one of the Authors: Sorry this chapter sucked in the end. I started to rush to get it finished. When I finished it and sent it to Tenshi she pointed out to me Space appeared out of nowhere, so hence the odd end. But I'm not fixing it, I'm to tired and trying to work on the next chapter. Also I would love to thank all you readers out there and your great reviews, I love reading them. Sorry again for any suckyness. -Ryuu


	7. Chapter 7

***School***  
  
Tommy saw Stacey walking down the hall towards him. He started to wave and caught Stacey attention.  
  
"Tommy!" Stacey walked over.  
  
"Hey Stacey. I was wondering… would you want to go to the Crown Parlor after school with me today?"  
  
"That would be great! I'll meet you in front of the school then?"  
  
"Okay, bye Stacey." Tommy and Stacey walked off towards their separate classes. (Note: I know this part is a little stupid but I needed the two to go on a date and this is what I typed, crappy I know, so flame me for it in your review.)  
  
Stacey waited for Tommy, leaning against the wall outside of the school. She had already told Amanda and Susan she wouldn't be walking with them. Finally, Tommy walked out of the school.  
  
"What took you so long?" Stacey asked him.  
  
"What took me so long… Stacey, the bell rang like 5 minutes ago."  
  
"Oh... So are you ready?"  
  
"Of course I am." Tommy told her. They walked off of the school property and down several roads towards the Crown Parlor/Arcade. (Note: in the chapter where Universe and the monster destroyed the video arcade that arcade was not the Crown Arcade just to tell you.) After walking most of the way there in silence Stacey spotted a girl running down the street in front of the two. A first it seemed normal but then a scaled monster came running after her.  
  
"Whoa, did you see that?" Tommy asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, but she's in trouble. We have to help her." Tommy nodded to Stacey and the two ran after the monster and girl. Chasing the pair was a bit tricky since the girl was trying to lose the monster by running down street and changing direction constantly, going down a straight road turning to the left, then going right, and in every direction.   
  
"How are we going to catch up to them?" Tommy asked running beside Stacey.  
  
"Well there's a road to cut them off if she makes a turn down this street. We should separate. I'll try to cut them off and you keep running after them so we don't lose them."   
  
"Ok." Tommy kept running as Stacey ran down the empty road.  
  
"This makes everything so much easier…SPACE POWER!" Now as Sailor Space, she sprinted a lot faster down the road to cut them off. Just as the girl was making a turn to go down another road Space jumped in front of the monster and let the girl keep running. Tommy stopped when he saw the monster stop and the pink clad sailor.  
  
"Get out of my way human, I need that girl's energy for my Mistress' plans!" The monster growled at the girl in front of him.  
  
"No way!" Space jumped over the thing's head and was about to summon her attack when the monster swung around and brought his arms swinging with him. Space noticed this in time and braced herself for the hit, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw a boy (her age) in a cape and top hat in front of her.  
  
/He took the hit for me. / Space thought to herself in surprise. "Hey thanks for taking the hit for me buddy." Space walked backward a little jumped back over the monster.  
  
"Sure, anytime." The Knight replied. Space brought a hand up to her tiara and took it off.  
  
"Space Tiara!" The tiara glowed and Space threw it at the scaly monster. The thing dissolved into a pile of dust and blew away. "Ha Ha, Space Dusted." The Knight laughed at the sailor. She turned around to face the boy. "What's so funny?" She asked.  
  
"'Space Dusted'?" He laughed again.  
  
"Well I thought it was good." Then Space laughed with him. It did kinda sound corny.  
  
Moments later the Knight extended his had out to Space. "I'm Energy Knight."  
  
She took his hand and shook it. "Sailor Space. Thanks for taking the hit for me. I just hope that girl is ok."  
  
"I think she'll be fine. Just a little shook up." Space agreed. The girl looked around, as if looking for something. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Umm there was this guy following the monster with me. Did you happen to see him?"  
  
"Oh you mean Tommy? Yeah, he never left." He told the senshi.  
  
"Then were is he?" Space continued to look around.  
  
/ I hope I'm right. / "Uh, Stacey it's me…Tom."  
  
"WHAT!" Space's month hung open in surprise. "I swear this stuff is planed."  
  
"What do you mean?" I'll tell you after our date." Space went back to being Stacey and Energy followed suite. Stacey grabbed his hand and they both went in the direction of the Crown Parlor.  
  
  
~~ Author's note:  
  
Sorry this chapter isn't very good but I'm going to work on the next chapter soon and hopefully it will be a bit better than my recent chapters. Thanks for reading and always review. (I like reviews! ^-^)   
  
~ F. Angel  



End file.
